


No Problems

by avan337



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avan337/pseuds/avan337
Summary: Jeff's problem is that he has no problems.set between the series finale and the hell that is 2020Oh, and you should know why their male dog is named Kim.:-)
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	No Problems

## No Problems

Jeff emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered and changed, to find Annie sitting at the kitchen counter, lists in front of her.

“Hey,” he said simply, joining her on the opposite stool.

She glanced over her shoulder as he approached. “Hi! Thank for wearing Kim out on your run,” she nodded to where their dog was curled into his bed, “He should be easy for the groomers to handle for a change.”

He nodded and watched as she organized the papers in front of her. “How was brunch with the ladies?”

“The same,” she replied blandly, “Britta was railing against some political thing. Oh, and she’s mad that your new therapist’s name is Bridget, like having a name close to hers makes her just as qualified.”

“Can’t wait to hear about that,” he groaned. “Did you get any intel about Frankie’s date?”

“All we could get out of her was that she had a ‘lovely time’ with a ‘nice person,’” she said, clearly frustrated. “I mean, we don’t even care if it’s a man or a woman, just tell us, already!”

Her rant over, Annie moved the perfectly ordered papers to the side and faced him. “I need to get going. I’ve got to drop Kim off at the groomers, return that dress and stop by Home Goods, because,” she gave her cute head tilt and butterfly voice, “you know.”

She stood and kissed him goodbye. When she went to move out of his arms, Jeff kept her there, giving her a strange look.

Her face turned to one of worry. “Is something wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that nothing is wrong,” Jeff replied. Seeing her confusion, he kept going. “You know how Bridget and I talked about using my runs to think through problems and how I want to deal with them?” 

She nodded.

“Well, today, I couldn’t think of any problems.” He gestured to the space between them. “We’re good. I’m actually trying at my job and doing well. Mom is good, our friends are good, even Troy is back safe and sound.” He looked at her wide-eyed and practically yelled, “No problems!”

Annie took a moment to process the information and tried to not look at him like he was a lunatic. “And that is a problem for you?”

Jeff noticed her expression and took a calming breath. “I guess not, or it shouldn’t be,” he relented. “It just freaked me out, because I’m used to things being chaotic. You know that.”

“I do,” she agreed. “When you freaked out, what did you do?”

“Well, I ran two extra miles,” he replied. “After that, I was tempted to head straight to The Vatican and get wasted.”

“But you didn’t do that,” It was a statement, not a question.

“No, I came home,” he said. He gave her a guilty look. “When I saw you out here just now, I almost picked a fight.”

“But you didn’t do that, either,” she said, trying to hide her smile. “Instead, you chose to tell me what is going on and how you’re feeling. 

“Sounds to me like personal growth, Jeff,” she shrugged. “But what do I know? I’m no therapist. You should talk to Bridget about this in your next session.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jeff agreed, smiling. “Thanks.”

He leaned over to kiss her. When they parted she asked, “Anything else I can do for you right now? Do you want me to pick a fight with you?”

“You would do that for me?” Jeff smiled, then immediately began to panic, “Wait, do you already have something in mind to fight about? Are you not happy?”

Annie laughed as she stood back up and took his face in her hands. “My sweet, sweet, broken man, do you not know me at all? I start from a place of happiness. I assume things are going to work out, and I don’t freak out about not having problems.”

She gave him a pointed look, “If that means I ignore you leaving your dirty clothes laying around or not adding things to the grocery list when we run out, I can live with that.”

“Noted,” he said, relaxed once more. “Thank you, again. I feel better.”

“Great! And since we’re both problem-free here, I’ve got to go!” Annie moved away from him to grab her purse and Kim’s leash.

“I’ll come with you,” Jeff offered, taking the leash from her and attaching it to the dog’s collar.

“What?” Annie asked, shocked. “You hate running errands, and you really hate Home Goods.”

“Yes, but I love _you_ ,” he replied, “and I’d rather spend the afternoon with you than sitting here worrying about not having anything to worry about.”

She studied him for a second. “Fine, but don’t ruin Home Goods for me, or you **will** have a problem.”

Jeff huffed. “Annie, I let you put up purple curtains in my bachelor pad. I think the ship has sailed on my arguing about what you buy for the house.” 

The afternoon was lovely. Kim came out of the groomers looking and smelling wonderful, and Jeff didn’t ruin Home Goods for Annie. There were no problems in the Edison-Winger home.


End file.
